


Rendez-Vous En Enfer

by LeFanDOst



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFanDOst/pseuds/LeFanDOst
Summary: Hyrule est sauvée. Mais à la fin du combat final, une étrange et irréelle apparition va embarquer Link dans une nouvelle quête. Une quête sombre pour nettoyer le monde du passage de Ganon sur ces terres.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite et elle est encore en cours. Je l'écris de manière assez aléatoire et je m'en excuse. Néanmoins, j'ai beau avoir du retard, je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner cette fanfiction. Mais tout est possible, même changer d'avis. Mais je vais essayer de la finir, ça me ferais mal au coeur de l'abandonner. Je peux avoir plusieurs mois de retard sur mes chapitres néanmoins. J'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :D

**Prologue**

Dans une tour en ruine, se déroule l'ultime combat pour décider du destin d'Hyrule. L'incarnation du Mal, Ganon, contre un jeune homme, Link, qui est le Héros du Temps. Des cris de haine, de colère et de courage retentissent quand, soudain, le coup de grâce est donné. « Nous nous reverrons, sale gamin. Rendez-vous en Enfer ! Sois maudit, Link ! Allez crever, Déesses !!! » Tels ont été les derniers mots d'un ignoble démon, qui furent prononcés dans un dernier hurlement. Pensant sa quête finie et le Mal anéanti, le jeune hommeau coeur pur tombe à genoux d'épuisement.

Une voix retentit alors. Une voix ne paraissant pas naturelle, résonnant comme dans un écho.

« Link ! Link !

\- Quelle est cette vous ? dit alors l'hylien.

\- Relève-toi, Link, je t'en prie, répondit alors la voix mystérieuse.

\- Je n'en ai pas la force. Ganon, cette ordure a failli me tuer. Il m'a épuisé.

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Qu-qu-qu-que dites-vous ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que j'observe tes nombreux exploits. Link, s'il te plaît, lève-toi. »

À ces mots, Link s'exécuta et ne revenait pas de la vision qu'il avait devant ses yeux océans.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Destinée

**Chapitre 1 : Destinée**

La vision que Link avait devant ses yeux semblait irréelle. Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Une femme à la beauté sublime, aux cheveux verts descendants en cascade derrière son dos, des yeux bleus scintillants, un visage légèrement allongé. Cet être entouré d'une lumière verte n'est autre que la déesse Farore, déesse du courage et mère spirituelle de Link. Elle souriait mais l'expression de son visage semblait indiquer tout autre chose. Une forme d'anxiété, d'inquiétude se voyait dans ses traits divins.

 

« - Link, je t'ai vu depuis le début. J'ai observé tes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Voilà qui eut été embarrassant par moments ! s'exclama Link.

\- Tu as vaincu l'incarnation du Mal qu'était Ganon. En cela, en mon nom et en celui de mes sœurs, je te félicite. Mais saches que ta quête est loin d'être terminée.

\- J'ai tué Ganon et libéré Hyrule de son terrible joug de par mes efforts, mon courage et mes souffrances. Ma quête est maintenant accomplie mais l'une des trois déesses créatrices vient m'annoncer le contraire ! Que dois-je faire, ô ciel, pour avoir le mérite de me reposer après avoir accompli tant de choses ?

-Link ! Il suffit ! Écoute moi ! S'exclama la déesse, Tu découvrira bientôt que l'emprise de la magie du seigneur du malin est encore très présente en Hyrule et au-delà même des frontières du royaume. Nous autres, les déesses, avons sous-estimé ce traître, ses pouvoirs dépassaient tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

\- Pourquoi n'intervenez-vous pas ? Vous êtes des déesses censées être omnipotentes, pourquoi n'annulez-vous pas cette magie ? interrogea Link.

\- Nous ... nous ne sommes pas en mesure de localiser cette magie, annonça alors la déesse. Link, la présence de cette puissance maléfique en Hyrule et dans le monde est encore indétectable mais Din, Nayru et moi-même sentons qu'une force emplie de haine plane encore sur notre création. Alors débutera ta quête, noble Héros du Temps. Une quête longue et périlleuse qui te mènera très vite hors des frontières d'Hyrule, et hors des frontières mêmes de ce qui vit. Accepte notre quête, Héros du Temps.

\- Je suis ... je suis fatigué ... je ... je vous en supplie, ... arrêtez.

\- Va, Link le Héros, reposes-toi. Repose-toi car une longue et exténuante aventure t'attends, dit alors Farore en retenant Link qui s'évanouit d'épuisement. »

 

Farore, après avoir déposé Link près de Zelda, disparu dans un flot de lumière verte aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparu. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas mystère lorsque l'on parle de divinités ? Revenons à nos deux personnages allongés et profondément "endormis". Aussi, concentrons-nous sur Zelda. Cette belle créature au visage doux, aux yeux bleus étincelants tels des saphirs, ses cheveux à la couleur d'un champ de blé et au sourire enjoliveur qui est la princesse héritière du royaume d'Hyrule. A cet endroit et à ce moment précis, elle ne souriait pas. Elle aussi avait assisté au combat opposant Link à Ganondorf puis l'incarnation bestiale de ce dernier, Ganon. Elle ne put supporter les horreurs qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Surtout la vue de Ganon, terrible et effrayante incarnation bestiale du Mal. Et la violence du combat avait également touché la princesse. Le fait de voir une telle créature hideuse comme Ganon, ainsi qu'une telle violence et risquer de voir mourir le Héros qu'elle aime avait fait s'évanouir Zelda en plein milieu du combat. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'éveiller de sitôt. Puis le fait de voir son château détruit par Ganondorf n'arrangeait pas les choses. Certes, le Seigneur du Malin avait modifié fortement le château au point qu'on ne put le reconnaître car le château avait été transformé en une tour qui était aussi démoniaque celui qui l'habitait. Mais de là à détruire cette tour ... la solution était assez extrême. Même si pour reconstruire un magnifique château, détruire cette vile tour était d'une grande aide.

 

Les jours passèrent, et Link et Zelda se réveillèrent. On fêta alors Link, le Héros du Temps qui sauva Hyrule et le monde tout entier ainsi que tous ses habitants. Ces festivités ne se déroulants ni dans le bourg d'Hyrule ni dans le château en ruine, la princesse ordonna qu'une nouvelle fête en l'honneur du Héros du Temps soit organisée dans le château ainsi que dans le bourg d'Hyrule lorsque ceux-ci seront entièrement reconstruits d'ici quelques mois.

 

Alors débutèrent la reconstruction du château d'Hyrule et de son bourg, dès la fin des festivités et des réjouissances. Cela allait être un long chantier mais pendant la durée des travaux, Link aurait le temps de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, avant que ses nouvelles aventures ne commencent.


End file.
